To perform distortion correction of a given resource, one may take care when measuring, isolating, and determining the magnitude and phase of each distortion component. This may be to adequately “pre-distort” the source tone accordingly, as to cancel out or correct for the respective distortion products. An example method, in conjunction with, e.g., the DCTM (LTX-Credence) design architecture, may be capable of industry performance levels of better than −140 dBc THD across the effective bandwidth (BW) of the dynamic source, 50 kHz. The process and method has been leveraged across other signal source resources as well, such as the HSB (LTX-Credence instrumentation), to provide equivalent performance improvements over a wider frequency range. Unfortunately, as is the case in the past, the need for a notch filter is generally required, since, e.g., the distortion products of the measurement system may ultimately corrupt the ability to determine the true content of the distortion components of the dynamic source itself. While still effective, the use of the notch filter and its design may limit the capability to that frequency.